regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatigue
Fatigue, also known as "tiredness", was a game mechanic that had the effect of reducing xp gained from grinding after the player had spent a certain number of hours in the game in one day. It was used as a tool to encourage players to engage in RvR combat rather than grind, and also because the developers felt they had a social responsibility to dissuade players from spending too much time in the game. Fatigue was added to the game in version 0.9.30 (May 2008) http://www.regnumonlinegame.com/index.php?l=1&sec=27&subsec=4&cl=38. This patch also saw a reduction in the XP gained from killing creatures. The specifics of fatigue changed during its lifetime, though just prior to removal it worked in this way: *After log-in, the fatigue timer for the day would start once the player had killed 5 creatures. *The timer would then run for the whole time the player was logged in to his account. Though it would pause when the player was logged out, and not restart again until the player had killed 5 creatures after the next login. The timer was per-account, not per-character. *After the timer reached 4 hours, any characters (level 20 or above) on the account would become "tired", and the XP gained from killing creatures would be just 60% of the normal amount. *After the timer reached 6 hours, the characters would be "exhausted", and the XP gained would be just 20% of normal. *Characters under level 20 were not affected by fatigue, though grinding on these characters did still contribute to the fatigue timer. *The fatigue timers of all accounts were reset daily, officially at 8am GMT, but often observed to be later. *The XP reduction did not affect the XP rewards from quests. *Buying and activating an XP scroll when fatigued would remove the effect for the duration of the XP scroll. bar changed color for the two stages of fatigue]] Although some players were initially optimistic about the fatigue system's benefits, it became hugely unpopular with players. Though there were a number of ways to combat it: *Players would often "relog for war": after having a grinding session and going to war, they would relog so the timer wouldn't be counting during the time spent warring. *The XP reduction affected the base and challenge (CHG) XP gained from mobs, but not the group (GRP) bonus. Since, when levelling in large parties, the group bonus is the main source of XP, players could still level in large groups when fatigued and not lose too much XP. *Players that had a high level character and another under 20 could spend the first part of the day levelling the high level character, and then after it was fatigued, level the character under 20. *Players that had characters on different accounts (not officially allowed), could spend time levelling one character until that accound was fatigued, and then level the character on the other account. *Theoretically, it would be possible to avoid fatigue by relogging in to the game after every killing of 4 mobs, though this wouldn't be practical. Removal Fatigue was finally removed from the game in version 1.0.3 (Feb 2009).http://www.regnumonline.com.ar/index.php?l=1&sec=27&subsec=4&cl=58 The official reason givenhttp://www.regnumonline.com.ar/forum/showthread.php?t=36873 was the new aspect to the game: invasions. Specifically, that fatigue was no longer needed to encourage players to participate in war, since invasions did this already. Also invasions might call a player to defend their realm at any time, interrupting their grinding, it was unfair for the fatigue timer to still be running at this time.